Space Raptors
by 10TARDISWhovian
Summary: Donna's in trouble. A whole, heaping mess of trouble with a group of aliens known as the Jiderons: A warlike race now hell-bent on capturing her. Luckily enough, The Doctor seems to have a plan, though admittedly, it wasn't what she was expecting... (Contains Vore)


**Just a heads-up from the author before you read! This story contains vore, and for those of you who don't know, I encourage you to give this a try! Nothing smutty, promise. Anyway, the next chapters should be up soon. This'll probably be a 2-3 chapter fic, so I hope you all enjoy! Review if you liked it, favorite if you loved it!**

* * *

"Did you HAVE to call them space raptors!?" He groaned, shoving one hand through his messy hair in somewhat of a panic. Donna's eyes followed him as he began to flip levers and push buttons in a frenzy, his converse-clad feet nothing but a blur beneath him.

"What's the big deal?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I just told them how they look, that's all! And to me they appear to be raptors with six legs, horse ears and manes!" The Doctor sighed, though he didn't stop to address her, talking over his shoulder, his hands fumbling at the TARDIS console.

"The Jiderons have only survived this long in the galaxy by being cautious, they take any little insult as an act of war." Something about the way he was speaking made her stomach twist into a ball of nerves.

"So.. By calling them space Raptors..."He locked eyes with her, and for the first time since getting on board, she could've sworn she saw a hint of fear.

"You basically just declared war on an alien race." Her heart began to pummel her rib cage.

"We can just fly away though, right?!" The Doctor continued to fiddle with the console, sparks shooting from the mess of wiring beneath.

"I'm trying my best!" He snapped. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch to the left, causing Donna to loose her footing and slam into the ground. The Doctor leapt onto the controls, keeping his balance by gripping a lever. He peered anxiously at the monitor. Color drained from his face. She could tell without asking that something was wrong. VERY wrong.

"What is it!?" She asked, hauling herself back to her feet.

"They're pulling us back!" Donna tried her best not to panic.

"Doctor..." Her voice wavered. He froze in place but didn't respond. She pressed forward."What're they gonna do to me?" The Doctor hesitated before answering.

"Nothing, not while I'm here, not ever." The TARDIS started to violently shake and The Doctor let out a shout of frustration. "They're forcing her to land!" His voice was coming out as a growl, reminding her once again just how alien he really was. She tried not to think of the green scaled lizards with sharp teeth and claws.

"You do have a plan, right?" She asked nervously. The Doctor tried to give her a reassuring smile, though it fell flat.

"Haven't the foggiest!" He admitted, rather sheepishly. She bit back a snippy comment in favor of watching him work, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to help. Not really.

Sparks flashed again. A mechanical wheeze filled the air and The Doctor stepped back, his hands clasped tightly together. He shot her a look, his brown eyes apologetic and his lips in a straight line.

"Don't tell me." She started. He half-smiled.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes trailed nervously to the doors, already imagining the fierce beasts that were lurking just outside. Already feeling their claws on her back. She shuddered.

"We're here." He announced softly, as if even he didn't want to hear it. He looked from her to the blue doors across the room. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "I'm going out there." He murmured. Donna's heart sank.

"I figured." Those two words came out harsher than she expected. He sighed, slowly beginning to place one foot in front of the other.

"I have to try and resolve this peacefully." His fingers brushed against the handle.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if it only makes things worse?" He turned to shoot her a lopsided grin, nearly infectious in nature. Of course _he_ would be excited.

"Oh, I'll think of something," He reasoned, thoughtfully tugging at his earlobe. "They can't be worse than the Daleks, after all." He gripped the handle.

"Good luck spaceman." She managed a weak smile when he turned back to look at her. He spun back to face the door, heaved a deep breath, and pulled it open.

* * *

He was greeted by the face of a very angry looking raptor, the creature's hot breath ghosting against his cheek. His eyes scanned his surroundings, noting at once the four other guards stationed around his box before forcing himself to look into the yellow eyes of - what he presumed to be - their leader.

"We wish to speak to the commander of this vessel." The Doctor gave it a soft smile and a wave.

"You're looking at him." The Jideron blinked once slowly and swiveled its ears before opening its mouth to speak.

"We have reason to believe that you have a hostile being on board your ship." The Doctor nodded once, slowly, as if considering what it had to say carefully. He took a step forward and heard the cocking of guns around him. Grudgingly, he sank back.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that she's gone." The Jideron cocked its head, the middle pair of limbs finding each other and clasping together.

"Explain." It's high pitched voice rang in his ears, odd for a creature of such size. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, ahem, right, well, when you caught my TARDIS she was thrown out the doors into the blank emptiness of space, she's almost certainly dead right now." The Jideron didn't seem satisfied with his answer, its upper lip curling in a snarl, revealing a mouth full of wickedly sharp teeth.

"We have known you for many years timelord, this seems... uncharacteristic of you." The Doctor tried not to seem worried.

 _Damn it._

 _Right, next tactic._

"Well, I've changed since you last saw me. New face and all." The Jideron's left ear twitched.

"That is true Doctor. If you really DID throw her out, you will not object to us scanning your ship for signs of life." His hearts stuttered in his chest.

"May I have a few minutes to prepare?" He knew he was pushing it, but couldn't bring himself to just _let_ them carry Donna away. "It just seems rather inefficient, after all, what if there was an ant or something on board? I wouldn't even know..." The Jideron looked skeptical, though it lowered its snarl.

 _Progress._

"Why should we trust you?" It growled. The Doctor thought for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Because I'm one of the few people in the universe that you haven't waged war with." The Jideron looked to the guards, and then back to The Doctor, allowing him to take note of the ornate red cape draped over its back.

"If you try to fly away we will assume that she is on board after all, and destroy your ship along with the two of you." Inwardly, his hearts soared.

"Alright. How long do I have?" It swished its tail at the guards.

"Fifteen Minutes." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Well... That would be ample time for a smaller ship, but this happens to be a ship of huge size..." The creature snorted in an agitated manner.

"What are you asking?" The Doctor's face broke into a smile.

"Double the time would probably be enough." The Jideron Thumped its tail twice to tell the guards of the change of plan.

"Your request is granted, we will continue to guard your ship until the time is up. We will not hesitate to use force if necessary." The Doctor gave them a broad grin, relief washing over him in huge waves.

"Thank you kindly!" He waved at the Jideron before pushing the TARDIS doors open and stepping back inside.

* * *

Donna jumped when the Time Lord re-entered, but her surprised expression quickly turned to one of hope.

"Can we leave?" The Doctor sighed and slumped onto the jumpseat, putting his head in his hands as he did so. "I'm going to take that as a no." He could feel her nervous gaze trained on him, silently imploring him to tell her about the mess he had talked them both into.

"We have a half hour to make you pull a disappearing act, or we both die." He muttered. Silence ensued for a few moments before-

"What do you mean or we die!?" The Doctor looked up at her. He wished he hadn't. She glowered at him, shooting daggers from her eyes. "Did you even have a plan when you told them!?"

"No..." he muttered sheepishly, his head sinking back into his hands.

"Do you have a plan now!?"

"No..." The Doctor wished he could shrink into his chair.

 _Shrink..._

 _That's not half bad... But would she?_

 _No._

 _Certainly not._

 _Wellllll, judging by circumstances, maybe. It's not that bad of an idea..._

"Uh-oh." Donna's voice broke the clamor of his thoughts. He risked a glance upwards.

"Uh-oh what?" He asked quizzically.

"You've thought of something, haven't you?" The Doctor grinned hugely, springing to his feet and prancing over to the console, sheer nervous energy fueling his every move.

"You know I have."

"You gonna tell me?" He reached into his breast pocket, fumbling for a minute before his fingers closed around his sonic screwdriver. Drawing it from his pocket, he plugged it into a spot in the console, speaking at a million words per minute as he did so.

"I can change the frequency on the sonic screwdriver to act as a miniaturization ray," He tried to explain, not quite aware of how his words didn't make any sense to his human companion. "It'll make it easier to hide you from their detection. Trust me on this." Donna's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I swear you made up half of those words..." If he heard her remark, he didn't show it. His fingers flew over a series of buttons before finally, he pulled the sonic back into his hand.

"There!" He then turned to Donna, his hand already on the button. "Stay still and remember to breathe. Might want to close your eyes." Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Why? What are you goi-" Before she could finish her sentence, the Doctor had pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, and hit the button.

 _She's going to kill you!_

Sang a voice in his head.

 _If you both survive, you're as good as dead!_

* * *

She felt the change immediately, the whirring of the screwdriver filling her ears. It felt like someone was pushing at her with a huge amount of force, or like she had been placed in a trash compactor. Her eyes widened, watching in a panic as the objects around her grew at an alarming rate.

 _What the hell?_

Remembering The Doctor's warning, she took a few deep breaths and squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying desperately to keep her panic at bay. It wasn't working, and it didn't get any better when she felt something- something huge - grab her and begin to lift her in the air. Her frame started to tremble.

Whatever it was was squishy and had a good grip. She opened one eye a crack.

Her insides turned to ice.

It was a _hand._

A huge hand.

She realized that she was sprawled in the palm of it and struggled to get to her feet, wobbling from side to side before losing her balance and falling on her back. From there, with a shaking line of sight, she followed the wrist up the pinstripe clad arm attached to it, a lighter blue shirt peeking out from underneath. A pair of worried eyes gazed down on her. She swallowed hard as she was lifted up near the freckled face the arm belonged to, dark irises reflecting her in her scared state.

"Donna? You alright?" The alien's breath washed over her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to form words.

"You're kidding me." She mumbled weakly. The Doctor was huge, easily a giant, able to kill her in an instant. He smiled, the sight of his huge teeth making her distinctly uncomfortable. They looked sharp.

"Sadly, no." She tore her gaze away from his gaping mouth, fixating firmly on his kind eyes. His nervous ramble resonated in a way that it never had when they were the same size, seeming to bounce around in his chest before passing his lips. "Sorry that I didn't give you much of a warning... But," He glanced at the monitor. "We do only have twenty-five minutes left..." Donna shot him a glare, finally regaining her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" She yelled, not caring that at the moment she was about as intimidating as an eraser. The Doctor flinched all the same.

"I told you, I miniaturized you." His tone was patient, he clearly knew she was upset with him.

 _Upset's just the beginning, you dolt!_

"WELL THAT'S JUST BLOODY FANTASTIC THEN ISN'T IT!" She was shaking with what appeared to be rage, though she knew that fear had more than a little to do with her trembling. "AND THE ONLY WARNING YOU GIVE ME, IS TO BREATHE!?" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut again. Donna tried not to notice the darkness lurking in the back of his throat, the fleshy pink walls dripping with saliva. She closed her eyes and set her jaw. "YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING OR WHAT!?" He shook his head quickly.

"It was nothing..."

"WELL, GO AHEAD AND SAY IT!" The Doctor sighed heavily and she felt every movement his body made. It was a jarring experience.

"Well..." He said slowly, drawing out the word to last a small eternity. "If you didn't breathe due to the fact that your lungs were shrinking with you, you would have... Exploded from all the air." Donna was visibly turning red, hissing through grit teeth:

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME FIRST!?"

"I didn't want you to panic." He admitted. The two gazed at each other in uncomfortable silence before Donna finally lowered her glare.

"Sorry... I just..."

 _He didn't actually hurt you._

 _Sure, he hid the truth, but you have to admit, how would you have reacted if he just asked you?_

 _"Hey Donna, I'm going to shrink you."_

 _Yeah._

 _That rolled real nicely off the tongue._

"At least try to warn me next time, alright?" His lips quirked upward.

"Right, yes, of course." He took a step toward the console and she rose to her feet, shakily standing. He curled his fingers in and she braced herself against his thumb.

"Thanks." She mumbled, catching her breath.

"No problem." He bit his lip, clearly thinking about something. He raised her to eye level. "Do you want me to put you down?" He asked gently. She steadied herself once more, bracing for his next move.

"That'd be great." His hand descended slowly, but it was still enough to cause her to stumble. He extended his fingers to form a bridge of sorts to the TARDIS console. She slowly inched across them, her feet landing right next to a button. Wires gleamed on every spare surface. She looked up at him- _Blimey he's tall -_ and took in his eyes, the darkness inside of them sending a shudder through her body.

"Right then spaceman, what's the plan?" The Doctor coughed, the darkness instantly being replaced with a nervous energy.

"Ah, yes I was getting to that." He pushed a few buttons on the TARDIS console and pulled the monitor over so that Donna could see the display. Circular patterns that looked like abstract art decorated the screen, though The Doctor seemed to understand the message they contained. "See, the TARDIS detects two life forms on-board, so if the Jiderons do a scan they will be..." He grimaced. "Less than pleased." Donna nodded, she could picture their raptor-like faces glaring down at her, and at this size? She felt herself shaking. The Doctor looked sympathetic. "Hey... We'll be alright though!" Donna looked at him, hiding the fear rather well if she did say so herself.

"Plan. NOW." She demanded.

"Right, so. We need to trick the scanners into seeing only one life form, right?"

"Right..." Donna was having doubts, to say the least. "So... You just gonna put me in your pocket or something?" The Doctor shook his head.

"That won't work." His tone became a bit more intimidating, though she brushed it off.

"Fine. That won't work. What ARE you going to do!?" Donna was getting pretty fed up with The Doctor dancing around her questions. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I'm..." She could practically hear the words he wasn't saying rushing about in his head, leaping over each other in their haste to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes. "I'm going to swallow you."

Donna stared at him closely, hoping that this whole thing was just a joke. That he'd break into a maniac grin.

 _Ha!_

 _Got you!_

 _Now, here's the real plan..._

Only... that moment never came. His eyes stayed closed for a few moments more before settling on her once more.

 _Alien._

She started to shake, her knees turned to jelly. He was going to kill her. He was going to feel her suffer and die inside of him. She knew that she couldn't get away from him, but maybe she could buy herself some time...

"W-W-Why? Am I just disposable to you!?" She managed to stutter. The Doctor frowned, his brow furrowing.

"Of course not! I don't take just anyone onto the TARDIS after all!" She braced herself on the yellow coral, her vision starting to swim before her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure." Her statement dripped with sarcasm. "This must be why you always travel alone!"

"What are you talking about!?" Donna glared at him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She sounded near desperate.

"Yeah... I am..." His words were slow and somewhat rough. He wasn't really sure why they needed to go over this again. Meanwhile Donna was having a complete nervous breakdown. She finally collected herself enough to say another sentence.

"I want you to tell Granddad how I died. He deserves to know." She curled herself into a ball, immobilized by fear. The Doctor tried to sound reassuring, though it fell flat.

"Donna, you're going to survive this, you hear me?" Donna wished she were her normal size so she could slap him across the face.

"I'm GOING to get DIGESTED!" She snapped, looking up at his face. His mouth formed an 'O' of realization.

"Did you really think I would let that happen?" He spoke softly. Donna slowly began to examine the expression on his face, her eyes freezing in place on his somewhat exposed teeth (they looked all the more terrifying now that he had told her his plan) before trailing up to meet his sympathetic eyes.

"I'm not sure what to think..." The Doctor slowly extended a finger to her and gently patted her head. Even though the gesture was supposed to be comforting, she shrank back from him. He recoiled quickly. She hid her face in her hands, fighting back sobs.

"Listen," He said gently, his tone somewhat light. "When I hit you with the sonic screwdriver, it condensed every molecule in your body making you impossible to digest and formed an air pocket so you won't suffocate. You'll be safe, I promise." She shook all the same. "Oh Donna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She stiffened, finally hearing the sincerity in his voice. She fought not to let her voice crack.

"It's alright..." She said quietly. He smiled, though he kept his teeth hidden behind his lips. They sat in silence, neither really wanting to say anything. After a minute The Doctor cleared his throat abruptly.

"We've only got about fifteen minutes left..." He let the sentence hang in the air like a storm cloud over their sunny day. Donna glanced at him, her fear returning.

"Ho-How are you going to do this..?" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, clearly thinking about something.

"Well, in theory It'll be quite simple really. I'll put you in feet-first and give you a minute to adjust. Just tell me when you're ready. Then, it's pretty much a slide until you arrive in a fleshy chamber that is PERFECTLY SAFE." He made sure their eyes connected when he spoke about her safety. "And that," He continued, "Should fool the Jiderons." Donna tried to distract herself, trying to think of anything but where she was going to end up.

"How do you know that I won't land in a half-digested sandwich or something?" She questioned, mentally slapping herself instantly after asking. She could've sworn he nearly smiled.

"Because I haven't eaten anything all day." He grumbled in mock irritation. "Usually the Jiderons hold some sort of feast with their allies when they drop in." His lips found a smile. "Sadly today, I don't think we'll have that luxury." Donna tried to return the smile, but she was still terrified at the idea of being eaten alive.

 _As you should be!_

"And your SURE this is safe?" She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. The Doctor answered without hesitation.

"Positive." He suddenly frowned. "Hang on." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket, examining it like he had never seen it before.

"Are you going to make me even SMALLER!?" She spluttered, feeling waves of ice shoot through her body. He ignored her. She watched as he extended his arm, pointing the device at the TARDIS' monitor and taking a deep breath before pushing down on the button.

At first, nothing happened. The screwdriver and the alien stayed frozen in place, before something... odd started to happen to the sonic. Her eyes grew wide as the device actually began to shrink, its size diminishing so rapidly that he nearly dropped it. His eyes turned back to her.

"Take this," He murmured, holding out the - now pint-sized - sonic screwdriver. Donna reached out and took the tiny screwdriver from him, marveling at how it still seemed to be in working order. "if I planned to digest you," He continued, taking a step back from the console. "Why would I give you this?" Donna couldn't help but find his reasoning impressive.

"Y-You wouldn't." She stated. He grinned toothily.

"Exactly! I wouldn't trust anyone with this if they were going to lose it now, would I?" Donna held the screwdriver tightly, feeling as though it was the only thing that was keeping her alive in this situation, a lifeline of sorts.

"A-Alright then." She could hardly believe she was agreeing to this- this _insane_ scheme that The Doctor was calling a plan. She avoided his gaze.

"Are you sure?" His voice was gentle, as if she couldn't stay upright if he raised it past a low baritone. She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Yeah." The Doctor held his hand out to her and she had to stop herself from bolting.

"You scared?" She nearly rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I'm about to be eaten by a time-travelling alien!" The Doctor smiled. She held eye contact, not letting her gaze stray.

"Well," He drew out the word, rolling it around in his mouth for a moment before speaking. "When you put it like _that_ , you have every right to be terrified."

 _ **More**_ _than every right!_

A voice in the back of her head piped up. She shooed the thought away. Being afraid wasn't going to help.

Slowly, she reached for his hand, her fingers shaking as they came into contact with his cool skin. She felt his thumb give her a gentle nudge and shakily hauled herself onto the giant palm before she lost her nerve. His hand rose to meet his face, his brown eyes thoughtfully examining her.

"Last chance... Either this or the raptors..." She bit her cheek. In her opinion, she'd rather face down the whole bloody platoon of the Jider-whatsits. She closed her eyes.

"Just do it, spaceman!" She snapped. He sighed.

"Right. Just-" She kept her eyes closed, feeling her left foot brush against his lower lip. She quickly jerked her knees up as high as she could. "You're going to be okay." He finally finished. She didn't respond.

She doubted she'd be able to.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lowered at a rapid pace. She braced herself for the impact that she knew was going to be slimy. It never came, instead, she was placed upon a cool metal surface. Her eyes opened.

The Doctor stood in front of her, one hand tugging at his right earlobe. He looked a little bit sheepish. His shoulders slumped forwards.

"What?" He sighed heavily.

"Can you-" He grimaced partway through his sentence. "Can you take off your jacket? And maybe your shoes?" His head stared at the mesh below him. "Socks too, that'd be good." He added as an afterthought. Donna smirked, but obliged.

Maybe...

Maybe she didn't need to be afraid.

After all, he was still a complete and utter dork, and she had to admit, that little bit of Doctor-y-ness was exactly what she needed. She peeled off her tawny brown jacket and dark shoes, tucking her white socks into her shoes. He held out his hand.

She set the clothing on it, though not before removing the sonic screwdriver from her pocket.

 _Couldn't be forgetting that._

He slid the clothes into his pocket, her outfit looking like it belonged to a doll in comparison to his huge, near towering form. He grinned in a slightly lopsided manner.

"Right. Sorry about that. Now," His hand returned. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She managed to force out. His fingers delicately closed around her waist and her eyes snapped shut again.

Her feet dangled beneath her and she pulled her knees up as high as she could, not wanting to make contact until she had to. Both of her- now bare- feet connected with his lower lip at the same time, a near electric jolt shooting through her body. She let her eyes fall open.

She watched his lips part beneath her, his mouth opening wide enough for her to see straight down his cavernous throat, the slimy pink walls pulsating with every breath the alien took.

She couldn't tear her gaze away, forced to watch as her feet came into contact with the slick muscle, his tongue shifting for a moment before lying still. Her panicked gaze shot to his.

He pulled her back up and away from his mouth, quickly snapping it shut. "Donna..." He started. "I-" He hesitated. "I think this would work better if you kept your eyes shut until you were..." He trailed off uncertainly. She knew he was thinking hard about what he was planning to do.

 _You haven't even thought about this from his point of view._

 _This can't be the best feeling in the world for him either._

"That'd probably be best..." She agreed. He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." He made eye contact again, his cinnamon flecked irises connecting with her green ones. "You're incredibly brave, you know that?" She smiled shakily.

"I'm starting to figure that out, yeah." He chuckled dryly.

"No more stalling." Donna squeezed her eyes shut again.

"No more stalling." She echoed.

She heard the slick sound of his mouth opening again and felt him gently begin lowering her. Her bare feet touched down on his tongue, sliding across the slick muscle and quickly becoming coated in his slippery saliva.

She still kept her eyes shut, her body quivering. He stopped for a moment and she opened her eyes a crack.

The dark abyss of his throat loomed ahead, his uvula dangling above the entrance and strands of saliva dripped around her.

Her eyes shut again.

His warm breaths raced past her and she felt him give another firm push, her waist coming into contact with something sharp.

 _Teeth._

She realized, her whole frame trembling. The tongue beneath her angled her towards the gaping hole that was his throat, the angle of the mouth changing, her shoulders now resting against his lips. She could hear his every breath.

His fingers suddenly left her and she had to fight to keep her eyes closed, whimpering quietly when his head began to tip back, his tongue shifting from side to side beneath her. She couldn't fight the urge any longer.

Her eyes flew open, her pupils expanding in the darkness.

Her head was aligned with his teeth, huge and somewhat sharp, gleaming in the light filtering between them. Her gaze shakily began to shift towards her feet, already beginning to feel them poking at the back wall of flesh.

The slimy tunnel ahead of her flexed and pulsated whenever she moved her feet, and the tongue regulated her motions, arching beneath her and angling her towards the huge tunnel. Before she could try to get away, a wet sounding gulp echoed in her ears, the tongue pinning her knees against the roof of his mouth. A strand of saliva struck her across the face and she felt her legs enter the tube of flesh with a disgusting squelching noise.

"DOCTOR!" Everything stopped around her, the tongue relaxing and releasing her legs. She didn't pull them out, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Her heart raced like a frightened animal's and her whole body trembled. "I-" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry, just- can you slow down a little?" The tongue shifted her to one side. She squeaked in alarm and raised her arms to her face. The tongue pitched from side to side and a sound resonated from deep down the tube of flesh.

"Ohkehy." He slurred, shifting her back into the middle of his tongue. She shakily lowered her arms. Saliva coated her from head to toe, the revolting slime causing her to slide around whenever she did so much as raise an arm. Her heart finally began to slow back down to a normal rate, her breathing becoming even.

She felt his tongue begin to stir and squeezed her eyes shut. Another small swallow forced her legs up to her knees into his tight throat. She forced herself to keep her arms by her sides as he tipped his head back, sending her farther into the darkness ahead of her. She was suddenly struck with an idea and thrust her right hand into her pocket, shakily withdrawing the sonic screwdriver and clutching it against her chest.

The back of her head finally slid onto his gigantic tongue, out of range of his bone white teeth, staring up at the rubbery roof of his mouth. The light suddenly began to dim. Donna looked over her shoulder to the entrance of the mouth to find that it was closing, his teeth snapping together with a sharp click.

She was shaking again, her whole body quivering and trembling uncontrollably. Every time he did so much as shift his tongue, she would tense back up, thinking he was going to swallow. Her fingers fumbled with the sonic in the darkness. Her thumb jammed the button down, casting an eerie light around his mouth, the goblets of drool reflecting it around her fleshy confines. The whirring noise echoed in her ears, making her feel just a little bit safer.

The throat tugged at her legs, his tongue working constantly to keep her from being pulled down. She took a deep breath, knowing what The Doctor was waiting for. The question was, _could she actually do it?_

She made her body go limp, filling her lungs with air.

"I'm ready!" She managed to shout, the sonic screwdriver still whirring away in her hands. The tongue beneath her twitched, jarring her thumb off of the button and into darkness. Before she could try to use the sonic again, the muscle began to move.

It slowly began to arch under her, raising her head so that it almost touched the roof of his mouth, like a ramp almost. Her body was thrown forwards as he jerked his head back.

She knew that this time, she wouldn't be able to get him to stop.

She was past the point of no return.

A squelching gulp echoed in her ears and she was pinned against the back wall of flesh by the slick muscle before the tension gave out. With a quick swallow, she was pulled into the complete and utter blackness of his esophagus.

Down and down and down...

She could hear his hearts pounding in a steady rhythm that she found oddly comforting, the rapid four-beat pulse thudding into her skull. Past the clamor of his hearts, she could hear his lungs working like a pair of bellows.

She heard another swallow from above, and his muscles gave another powerful pull, squeezing her tightly. She was frightened by just how _easy_ it was for him to get her down, like she was absolutely _nothing_ to him. His heartbeats were getting quite loud and she realized that she must be right between his two hearts, each heartbeat echoing around the tight throat.

He gulped again, speeding her descent past his hearts.

She came to a sudden, jerking stop, feeling her feet get pulled into a knot of muscle. She squirmed a bit in confusion. The Doctor gave another swallow, pulling her up to her hips into the tight opening, gurgles and growls resonating from below. She wiggled a bit more, before finally realizing-

Her legs could move, no longer pinned together!

But that meant...

The stomach beneath her growled to affirm the thought.

She was stuck just above his belly.

She felt the gravity around her change as The Doctor stood up, slowly sliding her hips into the waiting chamber. She barely had time to catch her breath before The Doctor gulped one last time, sending her fully into his empty stomach. She was quick to take out the sonic and brighten her surroundings, her breath hitching in shock.

The stomach walls moved slightly around her, churning away as they tried to digest her. She noted that even though she was lying in a pool of stomach acids, it didn't burn or hurt in the least, the greenish gunk pooling around her in the blue light. It was actually quite comfortable, like a waterbed but better, and a _lot_ colder.

She wasn't scared anymore, relief flooding her.

He _wasn't lying._

This _was_ safe.

She pressed uncertainly at the muscled walls around her, now feeling smaller than ever.

* * *

The Doctor sat back down, putting a hand over his now full belly. For once everything was going according to plan. Admittedly, it was quite uncomfortable when she had gotten stuck, but that was made up for by odd sensation of her spilling into his empty stomach. He leaned back a bit on the jumpseat before saying anything.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her. Surely his voice would be much louder than normal for someone in her position. He felt her tense a little before she shouted a reply.

"Think so." He smiled, pressing at her a little to show that he was listening.

"Brilliant!" He felt her hands pressing back at him and felt a chill run up his spine.

"How much longer do we have?" The Doctor swung the TARDIS console in his direction without moving.

"About five minutes." She started shaking again. He could feel her pull into a tight ball.

 _She's trying to hide her fear._

He realized, his hearts being hit with an unexpected pang of sympathy.

"Are you sure this'll work?" He sighed, still kneading at her form under his flesh.

"Donna... If you extend the sonic... If something goes wrong... It'll give you a force field for a couple of minutes. That _should_ give me enough time to figure _something_ out." He supposed she should know about the extra measure of safety.

"So... this might not work?" Her voice shook. He grit his teeth.

"Let's try to focus on the positive." He mumbled.

"You made me go through with this insane plan... AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW THAT IT MIGHT NOT WORK." Her voice was still quivering, though from fear or rage, he wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't know what type of tech they're using..." He admitted.

"SO WHAT?" Came the muffled yell. "WE HAVE LIKE A FIFTY PERCENT CHANCE OF THIS ACTUALLY WORKING!?" He felt a jolt of pain from his midsection and realized that she had kicked him. He poked back at her with a fingertip.

"We'll be fine." He assured her, though he wasn't sure if that was true. There was another cross kick. Her hand lingered on his.

"You won't even be able to talk to me while they're on board, will you?" Her tone turned soft, almost vulnerable. He tipped his head back, staring down the ceiling.

"Not really, no..."

"Well... I'll poke you if I need anything." Her voice wavered, she was definitely having second thoughts about his plan. The Doctor smiled at her half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"You do that." He looked down at his middle, thankful that there wasn't a visible bulge. Otherwise it would be incredibly tricky to convince them that she was gone. She was rather warm to him though, due to his time lord body temperature. But as she relaxed it was slowly cooling down making her easier to tolerate.

"So... What do we do now?" The Doctor patted her, still unable to get over the fact that _this_ was _happening._

"Well, they should be knocking any second now, you can always trust a Jideron to be punctual. Though, it's not like they get invited to many events anyway..." He tried to sound nonchalant about the confrontation with the Jiderons, but in reality he was more than a bit nervous. Three sharp knocks at the TARDIS door made The Doctor jump, and Donna fell into his far stomach wall, making a noise not dissimilar to the cry of some exotic bird.

"Don't _DO_ that!" The Doctor pushed her one last time.

"Wish me luck."

"Go get'm spaceman."


End file.
